He was right
by Wallace the cat
Summary: One of the things Draco Malfoy thought will never happen, is to run into an ice cream shop only to find his harmless flirting buddy, Hermione Granger sitting there depressed and crying over a certain Weasel. *GIVE IT A SHOT : *


Hope you like it, I work really hard on it, and this is my attempt to be funny in a story, so yeah.

* * *

I don't get why life has to be so hard from time to time. After Voldemort died, I thought, Finally, our troubles are gone and we'll be living in peace. Guess what? I was wrong, obviously. I mean, our pain and troubles aren't **all **costed by VoldieMoldie.

For example, do you want to know why on earth is Hermione Granger sitting in the **Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor late at night?**

Well, I know most people like to get drunk and stuff when they face trouble, but I'm not like most people. Instead of getting drunk like a normal 23 year old woman, I like to get over my depression with a large Brownie Batter ice cream cup.

What happened you ask? It has something to do with a certain tomato head with amazing blue eyes that is Ronald Weasley, my boyfriend. And his immature outburst about my new close friendship with a certain platinum blonde with stormy grey eyes... still no clue- Well there he is, storming into the shop in a black shirt and of course black pants. Oh Draco- wait what the hell is he doing here?

"Come on, give me my Brownie Batter," He shouted to the middle-aged woman Florean left the shop to. Oh hell, even seeing Draco unexpectedly storm in the shop and demanding for a Brownie Batter ice cream won't put a smile to my face.

Ron, did you not know how much power you have over me?

"Oh Hell, Hermione?" He asked, sliding into the seat in front of me "I'm just... there's a kid and... maybe I could make her feel better with ice-cream..." He rambled on

"That has got to be the worst lie you ever come up with," I mumbled softly,

"What's wrong? Why are you in an ice cream parlor at 10 to 11 at night?"

"_Because I'm in SO much Joy_" I replied in a fake cheery tone

"You're having troubles..."

"You just noticed?" I asked, scoffing.

"Well, normally, women your age go chug a firewhiskey down their throat or go around crying in their best girl friends arm or, if they're really pathetic, they go around in quiet random- sometimes dangerous places to think," She looked at him in disbelief "But, going to an ice cream parlor late at night, only to watch a perfectly good ice-cream melt... is first" _Not even that can put a smile on my face_

"I'm not like most women," I whispered, looking down, I don't know why Ron made me such a crybaby... Ron... he... oh _**bloody**__ hell_

"Oh No, hey," He said, trying to get my attention, obviously noticing the tears forming in my eyes. Suddenly I felt an arm holding my shoulder, rubbing my arm up and down calming me. "I- What happened?"

"Ron happened," He groaned, Everyone made friends with Draco after the war, but the only person that can't accept him is Ron.

"What did you two fight about this time?" He asked, sighing. I come to pour my heart out to Mr. Player here, a lot.

"Well it has something to do with an amazing bouncing albino ferret." I sniffled. He groaned. And stared at me

"One, will you DROP it with the Ferret thing, it's been YEARS, and besides, I'm not albino. Second, your _"boyfriend" _is a git, so break up with him." He casually replies, this is _**so**_ Draco.

"I can't break up with him! Because he already broke up with ME" I replied frantically "We have so much history together and... we're in love...?"

"The question mark in the end ruined it," He smirked. _God, can't this guy be a little more sen_sitive and be more 'Oh 'Mione, let's talk about it' _Well if that happens he won't be Draco anymore, he would be sort-of-like Viktor Krum, and__** no**_ One Viktor is enough. I glared at him, finally he rolled his eyes and wiped the smirk off.

"Why did you fight about me- Oh hell, is Weasley gay?-" I glared at him and he finally stopped talking, but of course, he won't stop talking until he at least give a line to explain his sentences before _"It could happen"_

"Ron hates our friendship, he told me that we're overly close and it sickens him and we fought and fought, he gave me an ultimatum, I was speechless and finally he broke up with me and I stormed out of our flat," I sighed.

"Of course he would be uncomfortable with our friendship, we _are_ close, and plus, look at me compared to him when standing next to you, we look _**much**_ better together," He smirked. I'm not gonna get all mushy and blah because of his words, I know it's considered a flirt, but this is Draco, he flirts with_ everyone_ beautiful. Exception for me because he likes to piss me off, and flirting with me is a way to do it (But I got used to it)

I rolled my eyes and shook my head and turning my head to the opposite side, tears running down my face

* * *

FLASHBACK

"_Bloody hell Hermione, our waiter was shocked to find out that we're together, since like he said "Where's Mr. Malfoy, oh I thought you two were together-""_

"_Ron **shut up**" Hermione screamed, slamming their front door "You're acting like a ignorant prat, **NOTHING **is going on between me and Draco-"_

"_Draco" He immaturely mocked her, she slapped him._

"_YOU'RE SUCH A PRAT Ron, first you made a scene in the restaurant, second, we didn't get our food, we got KICKED OUT, and Now you're accusing me of the lowest, going behind your back with **Draco**" She screamed, anger, hurt and pain boiling altogether in her._

"_I wouldn't accuse you of cheating if you're NOT" I gasped_

"_I AM NOT-"_

"_Your "friendship" with him, Bloody hell 'Mione, I AM THE ONLY ONE That can call you **love-"**_

"_HE'S a BLOODY PLAYER RON, He'll say that to ANY Girl, and he's just kidding-"_

_"I DON'T THINK SO- Why are you sticking up for him? Oh wait- he's the **other man** isn't he?"_

"_WE'RE JUST FRIENDS RON-"_

"_WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO DOESN'T LOOK LIKE "JUST FRIENDS" Believe me Hermione, I don't want to break up with you, but either you break your "friendship" with him completely, or it's over," Hermione looked at him in disbelief, she shook her head and grabbed her coat, "FINE, GO RUN OFF With your Drakey-poo, he's clearly better for you than me," he said in sarcasm, obviously Ron believes Hermione is meant for him._

_Hermione ignored him and apparated to the first place she can think of, Diagon Alley._

* * *

"'Mione," Draco said nervously, hugging me, wiping my tears off, "You're crying, I'm sorry, I shouldn't make those stupid comments, please don't cry, I promise i'll be a good listener-"

"Draco," I cried into his shoulder "I just-..." I started telling him the whole story, every single detail slipped out "What we have... we're just friends... right?" I asked him, looking up to the stormy grey eyes, he gave me a small smile

"Of course..."

"He's my first love, Dray." I whispered, crying even harder. Finally he sighed and put both of his hand on my shoulder, strictly pulling me away and looking into my eyes

"Who are you? I mean, the Hermione Granger I know, isn't stupid enough to cry over a ginger head that needs to grow up and needs to take anger management lessons.-"

"You don't get it Draco... he... he's always been there, I love him... and, he's just... he's out of my league, he's good-looking, funny, and... he can be sweet... sometimes"

"There's so many things wrong in that sentence-"

"Draco." She warned him,

"He's not worth it, you can do so much better Hermione-"

"No I can't, I'm just a know-it-all Gryffindork-" Draco cut me off and sighed frustrated.

"Dammit 'Mione, that was years ago, and are we still in Hogwarts? No. I don't think so, sure back then you're not really... cool. But now, Look at you, I mean," he gestured "You're... I mean, you're amazing, you've definitely grown into the cool, beautiful woman no one is worthy of- except me of course, but moving on," I laughed softly, I don't think _**Anyone**_ will believe me when I say that the _"cold hearted" _Malfoy heir can be this funny and comforting. "You're humble, you're kind, you're understanding, you can make a potato sack look amazing, you can go out of the house without makeup and still look like a goddess, and you can put a smile in someone's face for doing the littlest thing" I laughed

"Thank you?"

"What's with you and laughing when I'm being serious?" I bit my lips from laughing, but he shook his head and smiled anyways "Hermione, I'm serious, you're the most amazing person I've ever met- well second best-"

"Of course, the first one being you, right?" I smiled

"No" He psh-ed me, "The first one is this guy that lives in what's called a MIRROR" He took out a small mirror that looks oddly familiar and pointed it to me, showing me his own reflection, I laughed, before realizing

"You stole my Mirror," I gasped, grabbing it back

"I was only borrowing it without telling you," He groaned, I rolled my eyes.

"And _that_, ladies and gentlemen, is Draco Malfoy," I mumbled to myself, shoving the mirror into my pocket. I looked at him. He's grinning like an idiot, I cocked an eyebrow

"I'm glad you're finally smiling, you're more beautiful with a smile on your face, you know" I smiled and shook my head, looking up at him.

"Can we go to your place?" I asked him casually

"MY place?" He stuttered, well...that's a first- well no, I saw him stutter around me a few times already but seeing how smoothly he went earlier, I didn't expect him to stutter when I asked him this... what's the big deal?

"Yeah... I really don't want to face Ron, and I don't think, that lady is going to let me stay around in the shop for much longer," I softly shrug

"Oh... uhm... alright... uhm, let's, go...yeah"

* * *

~**Draco's Place**

Draco's flat is actually more welcoming and homey than you think, it's warm... still filled with the Slytherin colors and, of course has a bunch of expensive stuff that definitely impress.

"uhm..." He mumbled uncomfortably, I looked at him, we were in his couch, comfortable, and ready. "Are you sure you wanna do it?" He looked at me, questioningly, doubting my choices

"Yeah I am. Let's just not tell anyone about it." I smiled nervously, this would be my first time, showing **so **private to someone- Well Draco.

"Of course." Silence "So should I just put it in?"

"Yeah, why not?" I mumbled,

Draco grinned and pushed the CD of me and Ron covering the Weird Sister song in their nightwear, Ron in a tank and a boxer and Hermione in a skimpy nightdress.

"This _is_ one of the reasons why I don't like being drunk. I'll admit it was fun, but as you can see... this is embarrassing," I sighed "I did have fun, but-"

"You see?"

"See what?" I looked at him confused, he had this sweet smile and his warm, soft loving eyes are piercing in mine

"You can wear that skimpy nightwear, be drunk, hold a brush as a mic, sing badly, jump around pretending you're a rockstar and still look amazing." I blushed, _okay Draco_, your harmless flirts are getting me all woozy. "And Weasel... now, _he's_ the only humiliating part, I mean, look at him," He groaned in disgust "and you're in love with _HIM_, Hell you _cried _over him, Oh 'Mione, how... I don't get it," Draco said, while shaking his head.

Draco's amazing... Only he can make lies this huge and make me smile and laugh like a maniac after something horrible happened.

_The night went on, the two sat, laughing and talking, watching the video over and over... and over... and over... and over... and over... when finally they were so close with each other, eyes piercing to one another_

"It's official, telling me that I look amazing in _that"_ I pointed to the drunk me on the video "Is the best lie you've ever said," He smiled sadly, and shook his head, his arm snaking around my waist...

"The best lie I've ever come up with, Hermione, is telling you, I want to be just friends, and that I love you like a little sister..." He said before closing our final gap by crashing both of our lips together, moving it in sync, he held me lovingly and possessively, and maybe Ron _was_ right- No. Ron **_was_** right, I'm meant for Draco, and he's meant for me. And that's just how it's supposed to be

* * *

AWW Thanks for whoever is reading, and if you're reading, I really hope you like it

(I know I'm not the best writer around and blah blah blah, but I really want to give this a shot, it's my third fic First one is an Harry/Hermione, Back to December, then Draco/Hermi, Kids in Love and the third one is THIS *just sayin.)

This is based on How I met your mother season...3? Maybe? Where Robin showed Barney her second music video '_Sand Castles in the sand' _I love that show and I haven't seen in it in a while but I don't know what happened, the episode just popped into my head and I figured it'll be fun to _try_ and do a oneshot based on it.

Oh...and please go easy on me if you're going to trash, and I accept constructive criticism, I don't take them well, your words will probably haunt me for a long time and I'll probably lose my self-esteem for months, but I'm just saying, it's better than not knowing what people really thought about it.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Thanks for Reading, Bye :)


End file.
